


The Queen of Ferelden

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Elissa wanted was to rule as Queen of Ferelden, and keep her beloved Leliana as her mistress, and she would get what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A Rainha de Ferelden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623766) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 5. [He seems to me equal to gods that man](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1396.html)

Alistair seemed so different from what she remembered that it was hard to believe he was the same man. He finally looked like a king, and he looked miserable. And Elissa… Leliana didn’t have words to describe how beautiful Elissa looked, emanating power, confidence and nobility, she seemed ready to take the role of queen. It was hard not to resent her, for making the choice she did. Leliana knew from the start that Elissa was cunning and ambitious, she just didn’t expect her to be quite so unscrupulous. And yet, Leliana couldn’t help but being in love with her, and that didn’t change even when Elissa had told Leliana her plan. Poor Alistair didn’t stand a chance, what Elissa wanted, she could get. And what she wanted was to rule as Queen of Ferelden, and keep her beloved Leliana as her mistress. Neither Alistair nor Leliana could deny her.


End file.
